Beyond a kiss (Yullen)
by Yullen1671
Summary: Kanda Yuu, is an entrepreneur who has everything he wants, but what he most desires is to have someone by his side who loves him, knows a karma soul that makes him feel what many people call love, but, what will yuu do? when he finds out that the boy who promised to lower the stars and the moon, down from the clouds ..? He went with another. I scream to his redhead friend and what?
1. PROLOGO

Okay so this is actually my real first Fan Fiction. So the others were...more like...anyways...hehehe well not exactly my first, it's my first FF on This page. (HINT HINT: I have another page on )

—————————————————

Yuu, your sweetheart is gone, there is nothing of your things in your apartment, it's empty the account that you gave, the money in your safety deposit box in your apartment this also. lavi told kanda who was just holding his head in his hands.

The tracker on his cell phone, Do you still have it?. I ask him without looking up.

yeah, they tracked him down and found his whereabouts in the same place as usual. he told him sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

usual place?. I ask looking up after a while.

if ever since you gave him that cell phone with the tracker, I've been watching him, he always goes somewhere specific. I explain by looking at him with a serious look.

what place is that?. he asked again

it's a house, it belongs to a guy named Edwuar collins, on average, and he has or had a relationship with, who do you think?. Oh. Alma karma, for three years. I explain by pretending to read The Life report of this "Ewuar".

then it fooled me, it was with another. he said in a dark voice.

no I would say that only ilusionaste by yourself, the only help you pick up the flight. he answered with mockery.

He was with another. I yell at your red-haired friend.

so what? there are many fish in the sea.

I loved him. he screamed again.

really what you loved?. I ask him to look down and leave his office.

and not maybe you have reason, not loved him. he told himself to get back to work.

I cupcakes but heck...anyways introduction: Plz call meh Rika or Even my real name Isabel though I prefer yah call me Rika.

BYEZ~(also to be Continue) :)


	2. Chapter 1

A young man with brown hair and a beautiful figure walked through the corridors of that great mansion.

Oh, hello Allen, it's been a long time since I last saw you here. Commented that the man sitting on the other side of the desk, reviewing the requests that had arrived that day.

Hello Adam, it's been a long time. He answered by sitting in one of the armchairs of the office. Do you have any work for me? I'm a little bored.

Adam, a man of appearance of a Victorian gentlemen, dressed in a green striped shirt, a gold tuxedo, yellow tie and purple pants, usually wearing a top hat on his head, a handsome man with amber eyes in the last of the twenty and early thirties, with a light beard and purple hair combed back.

Allen, a typical adolescent of average height, with a thin but muscular physique, reddish brown hair and blue eyes with gray tones. He is a kind, generous, educated and somewhat confused boy, but without a doubt one of the best murders that the Noah Mafia could have.

Yes, look, that guy, Alma Karma, sent a request to someone named Kevin Mcklain. He responded by giving him the sheets with information.

Again, I'm scared of being a millionaire idiot?. He asked with mockery while reading the report.

Yes, the plan this time is, if you accept, of course, that fences like the companion of the guy Kevin during a gala dinner, then it is your decision to go with him. He said without stopping to look at his papers.

I accepted, he said, returning the papers and heading for the door.

Good evening tonight, get ready, a silt awaits you, your name for tonight will be Monica Ross. She said that she only heard the door close.

The night came and from that luxurious mansion came a young girl with long, wavy red hair, with blue eyes, wearing a dress stuck to her figure accentuating her curves.

Good evening, Miss Monica, I will be your driver, said a black tuxedo man opening the door for luxury transportation.

Thank you, He smiled and entered the car.

The trip was short, when arriving at the house / mansion of the target , the Limousin of marcho, was taken inside the house and met a man in his fifties, he was repulsed by the look that I dedicate

Welcome dear, our transportation is waiting for us. He led her to the exit when a white lemosina was waiting for them, Kevin opened the door for her to go up and she with a smile accepted.

The trip was short, and Monica just looked out the window thinking about what she could do to the man sitting next to her.

Upon arrival, Kevin got down and turned the car to open the door to the lady, she came back down with a smile, he held out his hand for her to take and that made the two walked into the elegant ballroom.

The place was full of elegant people accompanied by a person who combined perfectly with the others.

Oh, young Kanda, time without seeing you. I call Allen's companion. The looks of the disguised as a girl and the Asians were coursed and caused a blush on Allen's cheeks.

I say the same thing, I have not had time since we expanded our actions. He responded by not looking at the redhead.

And who will accompany you tonight?. I asked with a bad smile disguising his arrogance.

Well, he said he would go into the dressing room. He answered without paying attention to the tone he used.

Must be a very elegant and beautiful young girl to call your attention. You could see his hatred for the jet guy or that it seemed like Allen.

But none like your beautiful lady. He said with a gesture of forced smile.

Nice to meet you, my name is Monica Ross. She said with a nod,

Enchanted takes the love, and kissed the back of this, causing a violent blush in the redhead.

Oh, Yuu, I've been looking forward to it. I call attention to the fourth voice, a girl with jet-black hair and beautiful crowns covered by a silk dress.

Well, if you excuse us, with your permission, Kanda apologized, looking at the blue eyes of the girl, then he turned and took the other girl who had just arrived and they left.

The evening went smoothly, the night came and the day began to leave, Allen had already decided what he would do with Kevin.

The limousine trip was just as short, fast they arrived at the mansion, the man invited his beautiful companion to spend the night in his humble abode, that would undoubtedly help him in his plan, and gladly accept, but to notice the lustful tone of the guy.

Upon entering, the guy attracted her and kissed her passionately, tripping her into his room and throwing her into his bed.

Wait, said Allen, and I pull him away with difficulty.

What's wrong with that?. I asked in desperation in my voice.

Look at it. He showed her a cool hidden in his clothes and smiled.

What is it?. He stared at the bottle and watched as she got up, poured water into the base of the night table on the side of the bed.

It is a drug of love , he grinned and gave him a kiss, the man without hesitation, he embedded the kiss until the last drop.

The man continued with his plans to touch the whole body of the girl while it was left to do.

Suddenly the man stopped and put a hand on his chest with a grimace of pain, and out of nowhere the man fell on the girl, she with a grimace of repulsion took it off.

Do you think I was going to sleep with a pig like you? I asked the man's lifeless body and smiled grimly.

He got up and put his clothes on and left without looking back, and then turned to one of the security cameras and smiled again, to continue his way.

The next day in the newspaper and the news was announced the death of the millionaire Kevin Mcklain and the last recording of the girl who accompanied him to the party that same day.


	3. Chapter2

Kanda Yuu, a very successful young businessman, beautiful and coveted by many and many maidens, but he didn't want anyone, he wanted someone to love him without measure, someone to love him completely, someone to love him with all his heart.

One night while drinking too much alcohol many and many approached him but none achieved what he wanted, all were rejected without compassion.

But as always, there is an exception, a young man of Asian origin, with dark, short and rebellious hair with two long locks that framed his face, thick eyebrows and a thin scar on the bridge of the nose.

Approached and asked for a drink, I try to strike up a conversation with the jet but just ignorant, although that did not give up.

You look so sad. Commented drinking from his glass.

See he said Sharp without looking at him.

You know,on one of my trips, I heard a saying that said, " shared sorrows are less."he said without paying attention to the words of the jet.

Get out of here he said even more annoying.

You've had too much to drink. Stop it, I try to take the glass but only achievement in the struggle this is dumped on top of the two.

Look what you've done, who do you think you are?.- he was even more furious, a redhead came in, and he was quick to help him.

Enough Yuu!. Yelled Lavi at his friend who was already very drunk.- Sorry for the inconvenience. He told the young man that looked surprised at the jet.

No... There's no problem. He answered, seeing the two of them go out the door.

Two weeks after that meeting and for some reason the look, voice and presence of the dancer was coming to his mind and his heart was beating, but he also remembered the woman who accompanied Kevin, even knowing that she was possibly his killer, his body was burning.

Yuu, your transport awaits you, I enter Lavi announcing his presence, not in the right way.

No, I'll walk today. He sighed, stood up and walked out at a slow pace, into the cold streets of England.

Looks like it's our destiny to meet. I hear the voice of a person who, although not expected to be found, did not dislike him so much, had the courage to approach him, even with his attitude.

TKS, what do You want? Are you following me?.- I look at him with the face of few friends, and he was surprised by the opposite reaction.

Of course, if I'm following you, I want to kidnap you for a said to him in a mocking tone, holding his hand and guiding him into the crowd.

After a while walking and seeing their hands together, they arrived at a restaurant.

With that face you have, surely you have not eaten anything, let's go, I invite you.- I give him a smile and I carry it inside the store.

They asked for a table and a waiter approached them, ordered, had dinner, and the jet only listened to what the contrary soclaimed,according to Kanda, while he only responded with monosyllables.

At the end of the paid Jet, and they left the premises holding hands, for some reason, it did not bother him, or at least not at all.

I told you I was buying, what did you pay for?.- I claim him as they looked at the stars sitting on a bench in a garden.

My image would be ruined if a maidservant paid for what I eat."he answered,he felt strange to answer each and every soul question, as he said it was called, as if they were lifelong friends.

Oh, ladies and gentlemen, look at the man who pays a maidservant's food not to ruin his image and not to be chivalrous as it should be.- he acted dramatic, causing a slight smile on the jet.- Oh, sunrise.- I look at him with amazement and a big smile.

The days passed, becoming weeks, which also became months, after five months from the time they met and Kanda no longer had any doubt, he wanted that extroverted maidservant by his side and forever.

Wua, Yuu, this place is beautiful, you're not going to propose to me!? Right?.- I look at him with curiosity mixed with emotion and happiness.

Just shut up and sit down.- I order you to open the chair for the maidservant.

Wou, you, being chivalrous? Who are you and what have you done with your constipated face?.- he made fun of himself sitting in the chair the major offered him.

Shut up and eat.- they both ate and talked as only they used to. At the end of the evening Yuu already knew what he had to say.

Soul, in this time I've known I've realized that something I always miss and maybe you can give me.- I hold his hand and continue. You want to be my boyfriend?.- he asked the question and saw Alma crying with happiness.

Yes,I do.- he told him wiping his tears and finally hugging him.

The days passed, becoming weeks, which also became months, after five months from the time they met and Kanda no longer had any doubt, he wanted that extroverted maidservant by his side and forever.

Wua, Yuu, this place is beautiful, you're not going to propose to me!? Right?.- I look at him with curiosity mixed with emotion and happiness.

The days passed and the two moved in together, Yuu offered him everything, jewelry, clothes, cars, technology and so on without opposition.

But as much as you try to conquer someone with material goods, sooner or later Love ends and that is what Yuu did not understand, and that is that he who never received love cannot offer true love.

And at the end, after all that Yuu gave Soul, did not receive anything and everything just.


End file.
